Surprise!
by jquackers
Summary: Natsuki forgets it's her birthday until she gets a surprise from a group of friends. -ShizNat-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME, iHop, or Great America. Just Great Japan. (Heeelll yeah!)

Evil J:-smacks J-_ You're not supposed to swear, you idiot!  
J: What the hell?! Since when can counter parts smack me?  
Evil J: -smack- Since now! Now, shut up and get on with the story already.  
J: Fine, fine. -rubs head-_

* * *

**Surprise!**

_BEEP! BEEEP!_

She groaned, slamming her hand down on the annoying alarm clock. The girl ran her hand through her thick blue hair and slowly got up to walk into the bathroom so she could prepare for the day ahead. She showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into casual clothes. Then, the young woman headed out to her Ducati.

She grunted as she nearly tripped.. over her own feet. Frowning, she slammed her helmet down on her head and hopped on her bike. As she sped towards Fuuka Gakuen, she thought about why Shizuru wanted her to meet her at her dorm room this early, but couldn't think of anything. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the school. She walked up to Shizuru's dorm and knocked on the door. She heard slight shuffling on the other side before the door swung open. Before she could say anything, she was tackled by Shizuru, and was almost knocked over from the unexpected force.

"Agh, couldn't even wait until I got inside?"

"But it wouldn't have been as fun," Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki sighed and pried the arms of the girl clinging onto her off, pulling her into the dorm room after her.

"By the way, why did you want me to come here so early?"

Shizuru's eyebrows rose, '_I guess she doesn't know what day it is.. but then again, all the better, right?_' She inwardly grinned and said, "Ara, I just wanted to see my Natsuki. After all, it's a Saturday, so you can spend all day with me. Maybe do some _interesting_ things," she grinned.

The blue-haired girl's face flushed, "B-baka! Don't make it sound so suggestive!"

"Why not?" she teased, running her index finger down the blushing girl's chest, "Don't you _want_ to do_ fun_ things?"

"E-erm.. Not if it's what I think you're thinking," she nervously replied, causing Shizuru to giggle uncontrollably, unable to hold her amusement back any longer.

"B-baka.." Natsuki blushed a darker shade of red. Shizuru wiped the corners of her eyes, still grinning like a little kid.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she patted Natsuki's upper chest and walked over to her closet. She got out her jacket, putting it on while she went to get her purse. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast, unless Natsuki wants to go to the amusement park with an empty stomach.

"Why can't we just eat there?"

"You mean those hot dog stands and the such?"

"Yeah," she replied as the two walked out of the dorm, the owner locking the door before they headed out to the bike.

"No. I will not allow my Natsuki to eat those vulgar substances," the older girl said sternly.

Natsuki sighed, "Fine, fine. Then, where are we going?"

"iHop."

"W-what?.. But.. iHop is like a restaurant version of McDonalds," she replied, completely confused of what Shizuru was saying.

"I like their waffles," she said casually as Natsuki's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Since when did you like that stuff?"

"Since now." Natsuki's eyebrows twitched. '_What's going on? She usually never lets me within a 10 mile radius of that stuff, and now she says she likes them? Weird.._' She snapped out of her thoughts when she arrived at her bike, seeing that Shizuru was already sitting on the back seat. She got on and drove to the nearest iHop. The biker glanced at the large iHop sign above her head. "'Come hungry, leave happy.' What a bunch of corny idiots," she muttered under her breath.

They entered the restaurant and took a seat. After a few minutes of looking at the menu, the waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll have the Belgian Waffle, please," Shizuru said, handing the menu to the waiter.

"Umm, I'll have the Pancake Combo. Thanks." The waiter jotted down their orders and left with the menus. "So.. why are we going to an amusement park, again?"

"I just felt that Natsuki has been working very hard in school lately and deserved a little time off."

"Ah.. I see." The couple chatted until their food came. After they finished, they paid for the bill and walked outside to the bike.

"Which amusement park are we going to?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmm, I was planning on the nearby Great Japan. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Come on, let's go," the raven-haired woman replied, hopping onto her bike at the same time. She waited for the other girl to climb on, and when she was sure that she was holding on properly, she drove out of the parking lot and sped onto the freeway.

After about half an hour of driving, they arrived at Great Japan. They bought their tickets and headed inside.

"So.. Where do you want to go first?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmm, what about the merry-go-round?" she asked eagerly, dragging Natsuki towards it, not even giving her time to respond.

"We can go on any ride you want to, Shizuru. I don't mind." At this statement, Shizuru smiled sincerely. She turned around to face Natsuki and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She ran the rest of the way to the carousel giggling. The stunned woman regained her cool composture and ran after her, not minding that they were acting immature.

The entire afternoon went on like that; the couple went on different rides, fooling around along the way. By the time the park was closing, it was already 5:00PM. Hand in hand, they walked away from the park and towards the awaiting bike. Suddenly, Shizuru excused herself to go make a phone call. After a few minutes, she came back and said they could head back to her dorm.

The ride was silent, but both riders were more than content with the day's events. After another half hour of driving, they arrived at Fuuka Gakuen.

"I'll be going now," the emerald-eyed girl said.

"So early? I can't allow that! Come on, you should stay for dinner."

"No, that's okay. I'll just eat at home."

"Please?" Shizuru begged, clapping her hands together, resting her cheek on them. Her lower lip was slightly quivering.

"Ah, fine fine, I'll stay," Natsuki gave up, not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend. They walked up to Shizuru's room; Natsuki waited as the other girl fumbled in her purse for her keys. When she got the door opened, she walked in with Natsuki a slight distance behind her. She moved aside to let Natsuki in. As soon as she turned on the light, Natsuki was paraded with confetti and shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her eyes widened, and she took a look at all the people in the room.

Midori was already drunk and was swinging a bottle of sake in front of Yohko and Mai, who were both trying to keep the sake away from Mikoto. Akane was sitting with Kazuya in a little corner, while Shiho was clinging to Tate a little away from them. Nao was leaning on the wall snickering at Natsuki while Chie took pictures with her camera. Aoi was sitting next to Chie, arms hooked together. Haruka was shouting at Midori for being so immature for her age, while Yukino was trying to calm her down. Akira and Takumi were chatting happily on the couch.

Natsuki smiled. Everyone was here to celebrate her birthday, and she didn't have to be alone anymore. At this moment, she was a truly happy person. She turned to Shizuru, and whispered, "Thank you. I had completely forgotten my own birthday, and you still remembered. I really appreciate everything you've done for me; today, and in the past. I love you, Shizuru." She leaned forwards and caught Shizuru's lips with her own. She ignored the shouts from Haruka, the snickering from Nao, and the sounds Chie's phone was making. That all didn't matter, since she had Shizuru, and friends who cared about her. She was happy.

* * *

**Omake**

Natsuki: -glomps J- Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

J: -just coughs, and blushes furiously-

Shizuru: Ara.. -glares at Natsuki and J-

ManiazAzn: Aw, hheeellll no! -gets out whip-

J: 0.0 Oh.. crap. -gulps and runs away-

ManiazAzn: -chases-

Shizuru: Ara, I guess it's just the two of us now.. isn't it? -grins-

Natsuki: 0.0.. T-that hug was just because author didn't kill you! Don't I get credit for that?!

Shizuru: You still hugged her.

Natsuki: B-but tha-

Shizuru: Ssshh.. you'll get your _punishment_ right now. -grins maniacally and walks towards Natsuki-

Both: -hears whip cracking and scream in the distance-

Natsuki: O.O! CRAAAPPP!!

**A/N: **Heh, happy (belated) birthday to Natsuki! I'm actually worried that I got the date wrong, since I haven't seen any other authors upload any stories for her birthday. D: Or maybe that's just the time difference. Bleh. You probably noticed that I was rushing the story a bit. I wanted to get this out before the day ended (in my time zone). Er, late a few minutes. -.-

Gah, I have a box of Pocky RIGHT next to my computer. It's just TEMPTINGG me to it eat, but then again, I can't, since I'm sick. -.- But that's what kept me writing, heh.

The iHop thing was totally random. It just popped into my head when I thought of breakfast, since my mom has been bringing up that name so many times the past few days. XD I was actually on the website, looking at the menu when I was writing that part. Gosh, those pictures on there made my mouth water. D:

Anyway, drop a review! They make me happy, and if I'm happy, I'll write more. :D


End file.
